Like Father, Like Daughter
by Mahone-chic-89
Summary: DEADLIEST CATCH: What happens when Sig Hansen's headstrong daughter insists on joining the crew of the Northwestern? Some guys take notice of her...in good and bad ways. Tensions mount as the King Crab season begins!
1. Prologue

**WOW it's been a LONG time since I've written a DC story!! And too long in my opinion! Well it's Friday night and I don't feel like doing any homework so what better way to spend part of the night than to write about DC?! I hope you guys like this one! Not sure where it's going but that's all part of the fun, right?? I'll update whenever I can…hopefully at least once a week depending on what torture my professors have in store for me : )**

**Now, on with the story!!**

**Prologue:**

"Dad!"

"We're not starting this again, Maeva," muttered Sig irritably as he ran a hand through his tasseled dirty-blonde hair. He sighed when he noticed the rebellious glare in his daughter's gaze.

Maeva crossed her arms and glared defiantly at her dad. Her blue eyes flashed with annoyance as she tossed her straight-blonde hair over her shoulder.

"And why not?" she snapped, allowing her Norwegian-born temper to come to the surface.

Sig sneered and shook his head, "I swear you get more stubborn every day."

Maeva narrowed her eyes at him as he turned to pour himself another cup of coffee. She stalked up to him from around the other side of the counter and leaned over, her eyes dark with anger and frustration.

"It's not fair," she muttered bitterly, "Just cause I'm a girl doesn't mean that I can't handle it. You know how tough I am…I take after you. That's what you always used to say, remember?"

Sig shot his daughter a glare, clearly warning her to drop the subject.

"I'm not giving in you know," she replied coolly, meeting his harsh gaze without flinching.

They stared each other down for about a minute before Sig sighed in resignation.

"I know you won't," he muttered, "I just don't think it's a good idea."

"Why not?" demanded Maeva, her crystal eyes flashing defensively, "If you had had a son you would have let him work on the boat."

Maeva looked away sharply as a feeling of pain, anger, and resentment overwhelmed her. She knew deep down that her dad had always wanted a son to carry on the family business. She knew he loved her, but she wasn't what he wanted…needed to continue the traditional Hansen family line of work.

Sig frowned at the look on her face.

"That has nothing to do with it and you know that," he said crossly, "I just don't want to see you get hurt…or worse."

Maeva glanced at Sig for a brief second and looked away again.

"I know, Dad," she murmured, "But this is what I want…I've wanted to do this for such a long time! And I'm twenty-four now. I'm old enough to do this…I can handle it."

Sig sighed and looked away. A look of contemplation entered his eyes and Maeva looked up at him hopefully. He glanced at her and sighed when he realized that his daughter had already figured out what he was about to say.

Maeva squealed excitedly and ran over to hug him.

"Don't get too excited," laughed Sig, "For now I want you to stay in the galley, understood?"

Maeva nodded, a wide grin plastered on her face.

"Thanks Dad!" she exclaimed, "You won't regret this…I promise!"

Maeva bounced happily back into her room and began to rummage around in her closet to find some clothes to pack for the up-coming King Crab trip.

Sig sighed and ran a hand over his tired eyes and sighed worriedly.

"I sure hope not…"

NWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNW


	2. Greenhorn

**Chapter 1: Greenhorn**

"Hey Jake why don't you stop goofing off and get over here?" snarled Matt irritably as he tied down another stack of pots.

Jake sneered up at the older deckhand. He and Matt never got along really well. They hit it off wrong and never recovered.

"Shut up, Bradley," he snarled back, "I'm doing bait."

Matt opened his mouth to reply but paused when he saw Edgar walk out from the galley. Edgar gave Matt a sharp, warning glance before he looked over at Jake.

"Something wrong?" he asked in a no-nonsense tone.

Jake shot a glare up at Matt before he replied.

"No…I think we're fine," he said, voice tense.

Edgar followed his gaze and saw Matt returning Jake's challenging glare. He rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Knock it off," he ordered, "Both of you. We don't have time for that crap. Just do your jobs and keep your mouths shut. Got it?"

Matt looked away to hide the anger reflecting in his eyes. Jake just nodded and trudged off to go finish bait duty.

"By the way," said Edgar as he turned to look at the two men, "You won't be doing bait much longer, Jake."

Jake narrowed his eyes in confusion.

"There's a greenhorn joining the crew," continued Edgar, "So looks like you're moving up, junior."

Jake's grin spread from one ear to the other. Matt muttered something under his breath as he roughly finished tying down the last pot.

Edgar rolled his eyes in exasperation at the sight before he turned to head back down into the galley.

NWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNW

"Greenhorn's here!" announced Edgar as he glanced over his shoulder.

The crew jumped up at that and began to look out on the docks to see exactly who this new greenhorn was.

"Where is he?" asked Nick as gazed at the dock.

Edgar and Norman exchanged amused and knowing looks.

"Hey, who's that walking with Sig?" asked Jake, eyes wide with surprise.

The crew smirked with amusement why they watched Jake stare openly at the pretty, young blonde walking alongside their captain.

Edgar rubbed a hand over his mouth to hide his laugh.

The crew gaped in shock when they saw Sig reach down to help the young woman onto the boat. Norman and Edgar reached over the railing to help her as she climbed onto the boat.

"What the…?" asked Matt, narrowing his eyes in disbelief.

"Boys, meet your new greenhorn!" said Sig as he climbed onto the boat.

Jake's mouth flew open in shock and his eyes danced with excitement at the thought of working alongside this beautiful, young lady.

"Um…hi," he stammered as he rushed forward, holding out his hand, "I'm Jake."

The girl laughed lightly and shook his hand, "I'm Maeva. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Jake swallowed the lump that seemed to suddenly rise up in his throat.

"You…um, you're very…very pretty," said Jake, internally kicking himself for acting like a high school teenager.

Maeva smiled at that, "Thanks," she muttered sheepishly.

Sig shot Jake a pointed look.

"Don't be flirting with my daughter this early in the trip," he said firmly, "I won't have any of that."

Jake looked like someone had just punched him in the stomach. He took two steps back and looked away awkwardly.

The rest of the crew looked equally shell-shocked. They had never imagined that Sig would ever let his daughter join the Northwestern crew.

"Dad!" hissed Maeva, angrily.

Sig shot her a look that left no room for argument. She rolled her eyes and picked up her duffel bag. With a final glare at her father, she turned and headed down into the galley.

NWNWNWNWWNW

I have a feeling that these chapters will be short but many for this story.

Thanks for all the reviews!! I LOVE you guys!!


	3. Rough Beginnings

**Hey guys I'm back!! : )**

**I decided to start back up with my Deadliest Catch stories by finishing this one first. I can't remember exactly where I wanted to go with this one but it's all good! I'm sure I can figure something out, but as usual all ideas or suggestions are more than welcome and you will be credited with the ideas if I decide to use them! Thanks so much for the reviews guys! I love you all!!! **

Chapter 2: Rough Beginnings

Maeva was still fuming to herself as she tossed her duffel bag down onto the bed that was to be her home for the next several weeks. She knew her dad tended to be overprotective at times but the boy was cute and quite charming. She smiled to herself as she remembered his flustered look and how he couldn't seem to get the words out fast enough to introduce himself.

"Maeva!" shouted Sig from the galley, "Get in here! I want to show you a few things before we head out."

Maeva rolled her eyes in exasperation as she threw her long blonde hair up into a ponytail and went into the galley.

NWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNW

"Somebody's got a crush on the captain's daughter," taunted Nick as he nudged Jake out of the way.

"Shut up," sneered Jake as he went to help Edgar secure another stack of pots on the deck.

"Might want to find another prospect there Jakers," laughed Matt, "I don't think Sig would take too kindly to you going after his daughter."

Jake whirled around and came face to face with Matt. He glared at him, shaking with anger.

"First of all," he snarled, blue eyes flashing with anger, "Don't ever call me 'Jakers.' Second, who said I was even going for her? Mind your own business Matt!"

Matt stepped forward and grabbed Jake by the collar and pulled him in close. He snarled into his face, his eyes gleaming threateningly.

"I'll call you whatever I want to call you greenhorn. You may not be the newest guy on the boat anymore but you'll always be under me so get used to it!"

"Knock it off!" shouted Edgar from the top of the stack, "If I have to come down there to break up a fight I guarantee you that you both will regret it! Matt back off, go do your job. Jakers go to your room and cool off, alright?"

Matt shoved Jake roughly away from him and stalked off to go help Nick and Norman on the other side of the deck. Jake sneered at him as he walked away and straightened up his scrunched up hoodie. Only Edgar could get away with calling him 'Jakers.' After all, it had been a term of endearment that Edgar had attached him with. The two had gotten along right from the start and Edgar more or less took Jake under his wing. He saw the potential that the kid had and wanted to do his best to pull it out of him. Jake also was rather fond of the bossy, pyro deck boss. He hated making him upset or disappointed in him at all. Hanging his head, Jake sulked as he walked off the deck and made his way to the galley.


	4. Just Like Her Father

**Chapter 2: Just Like Her Father**

Sig left Maeva alone to get more accustomed to the gallery. He headed up to the wheelhouse, passing Jake Anderson along the way.

"What are you up to Jake?" asked Sig as he paused in front of the stairway, giving Jake a warning look.

Jake swallowed nervously and just shrugged.

"I dunno," he muttered, "Edgar told me to go inside and cool off for a bit so I'm gonna go get a bite to eat."

Sig smirked at that, "What'd you do this time?"

Jake's eyes flashed briefly in anger as Sig held up his hand to stop him.

"Save it kid," he ordered, "Just go calm down and then get back to work. I don't have time to deal with drama."

Jake sighed and forced himself to calm down a bit as he opened the door and stepped into the galley. His heart skipped a beat when he saw who was standing there inspecting the stove.

Maeva heard the door open and spun quickly around to face them. Her eyes glittered with defiance as she turned her glare on an unsuspecting Jake. Quickly realizing that it wasn't her dad or one of her uncles she blinked and softened her gaze.

"Oh, Jake," she said trying to regain her composure, "Sorry, I thought you might have been my dad."

Jake smirked at that as he slid in behind the table.

"Nah, it's just me," he muttered, looking slightly dejected.

Maeva gazed at him for a moment and cocked her head to the side questioningly.

"You alright?" she asked as she leaned across the counter to look at him.

Jake swallowed nervously and nodded quickly.

"Um, yeah I'm fine," he said hurriedly, "I just needed a break."

Just then a loud banging noise sounded from inside the hallway.

"I'm sick of it Edgar!" shouted Matt angrily, "I'm not putting up with the kid's crap anymore! And if he thinks I am then he's got another thing comin'!" That punk kid's gonna get his butt kicked if he so much as looks at me wrong!"

Maeva's eyes widened in shock as she glanced over at Jake. He winced and sunk lower down into the bench behind the table. He gave her a sheepish grin as his face turned slightly red.

"I guess I made Matt a little angry," he said quietly.

Maeva raised an eyebrow and shook her head.

"Um yeah I'd say that you did."

Just then the door to the galley flew open and Matt charged in with Edgar hot on his heels.

"Matt calm down!" he shouted, "It's not worth it!"

Matt grabbed a cup and filled it with water at the sink and took a long swig. He glanced at Maeva and gave her an apologetic look.

"Sorry hun," he said kindly, "I'm just a little ticked off at…"

Matt paused as he glanced over Maeva's shoulder and saw Jake sitting at the table. The two deckhands made eye-contact for a split second and Jake shivered inwardly at the anger he saw reflected in Matt's glare.

Edgar sighed and rolled his eyes at the spectacle.

"Alright you two need to cut it out," he ordered as he glared at them both, "We all know you two don't get along but you're going to have to find a way to work things out. You don't have to be best friends, just learn to work well together that's all I ask. I don't want to see either of you get fired and you know good and well that Sig will fire one if not both of you if you don't cut it out. You're lucky he didn't see what happened out there or you two may be fighting it out at the docks while the rest of us go fishing. So let bygones be bygones and move on, alright?"

Matt looked away sharply and muttered under his breath. Jake took a deep breath and sighed as he glanced over at Matt.

"Yeah I'm cool with that," he said quietly.

Matt shot him a glare.

"Matt…" said Edgar warningly.

Matt sighed in defeat and rolled his eyes in exasperation.

"Fine," he said shortly, "But we're not friends."

"Didn't say I wanted to be," retorted Jake.

Edgar ran a hand through his hair and groaned.

"Don't worry Eggy," said Matt, "I won't bother the shrimp…so long as he stays outta my way that is."

Jake glared at Matt and sneered, "And you stay outta mine!"

Matt laughed at that and quickly left the galley, stomping loudly down the hallway as he made his way back out onto the deck.

"Well…that went over well," muttered Maeva as she glanced at Jake.

"Oh you haven't seen anything yet," said Edgar with a sarcastic laugh, "Just wait until we're underway. They really go at it then. I'm seriously considering pushing one of them overboard. That'd shut them up."

Maeva tried to stifle a laugh as Jake glared at Edgar in indignation.

"It's not like I want to piss him off!" he said, attempting to defend himself, "He's just always raggin' on me. It's not like you died and made him deck boss or something."

Edgar sighed and gave Jake a sympathetic smile.

"Oh come on kiddo," he said kindly, "You know how Matt is. Just keep your attitude in check and don't talk to him and it'll be alright."

Jake shrugged and looked down at the table. Edgar went over and patted him on the back.

"Keep your chin up Jakers."

As Edgar left the galley to head back out onto the deck, Maeva walked over and sat down across from Jake.

"He's right you know," she said softly, "Just don't let Matt get to you."

Jake smiled slightly and glanced up at her. He felt his breath catch in his throat when his darker blue eyes locked with her crystal blue eyes. He fumbled for words, attempting to cover up his shock.

"Um, yeah…yeah I guess so."

Maeva smiled kindly as she reached over to fix his ruffled brown hair.

"There's the spirit!" she said with a broad, white smile, "Now get out there and do your job."

Jake frowned slightly, "You know it's almost creepy…you sound just like your father."

Maeva let out a beautiful laugh that sounded like music to Jake's ears. He couldn't help but laugh with her.

"Well then you'll have no problem taking orders from me," she said with a mischievous grin, "Now get out there greenhorn!"

Jake laughed as he turned to leave the galley.

"No…no problem at all."


	5. Water Logged

**Thanks again for all the reviews!! You guys are amazing! : )**

**Water-Logged **

"Hey Jake you wanna hurry it up with that bait?" called out Norman standing behind the hydraulic controls.

Jake muttered something under his breath as he snatched up a bait bag and climbed up into the next pot. They had been setting pots for the past twelve hours and the numbing feeling of exhaustion was beginning to take over. The long hours did nothing to help with Matt's temper either. He shot Jake a glare as the greenhorn scrambled inside the pot.

"Watch it!" warned Sig on the loud hailer as a wave crashed over the side of the boat.

Jake sputtered in surprise as the water rushed over him. The frigid temperature sent his body into immediate shock and he choked on the water that rushed down his throat. He quickly climbed back out of the pot, coughing and spitting out Bering Sea water.

Matt laughed hysterically at the sight and watched as Jake grabbed the sorting table to steady himself as he finished coughing up water.

"Shut up!" he managed to choke out as he shot a glare in Matt's direction.

Matt tensed and took a step in Jake's direction. Norman stepped in-between the two rivals and gave Matt a hard, warning stare.

"Calm down," he ordered sternly, "Leave the kid alone alright?"

Matt sneered as he stomped off irritably.

"I don't understand why everybody feels a need to defend the greenhorn!" he yelled, "Since when did we baby little greenhorns?"

"Matt," replied Edgar in a low, warning tone, "The kid's doing just fine. Back off a bit."

"Hey Matt how much do you like your job?" called Sig on the loud hailer, "If you value it you'll shut up and fish!"

Jake could barely hide a smirk as all three Hansens defended him in front of the older, more experienced deckhand.

Matt clearly did not take it well and stomped to the other side of the boat in his own, private rage.

Norman just shook his head at the sight and exchanged a slightly amused glance with Edgar. Edgar just shrugged in reply as he moved to help load the next pot onto the launcher.

"Hey guys?" asked Sig from the loud hailer, "Watch it out there…the waves are getting a little choppy so keep your heads up."

"Roger!" replied Edgar as he nudged Jake, "Alright kid, next bait bag."

Just then Maeva emerged from the galley and stood just outside the doorway that led out onto the deck. She had finished cleaning and cooking for the day and was curious to see what all went on out on the deck.

Jake turned to grab a bait bag and made eye-contact with Sig Hansen's beautiful daughter. He froze for a moment, pleasantly surprised to see her. He waved and gave her a sheepish grin. She returned the gesture and flashed him a white smile as she watched him grab the bait and head to the next pot.

Just as Jake slid inside the pot, Matt cried out in panic.

"Jake!" he screamed, "Get out!"

"What the hell do you want now?" snarled Jake from inside the pot, "You know I'm getting really tired…"

Suddenly a massive wave slammed into the side of the boat. The pot dislodged from the launcher and flew across the deck. Jake cried out in panic while Edgar started shouting at him to get out. The pot slammed into a stack of pots still on deck and Jake's panicked screaming ceased altogether.

"Jake!" screamed Maeva, her heart thudding wildly in fear for the attractive young greenhorn, "Jake no!"

….

**Sorry I know, cut off ending. But it'll make me wanna finish writing it sooner rather than later!! **

**Thanks again for all the reviews!!!!!!**


	6. Close Call

**Thanks so much for the reviews!! **

**Close Call**

The silence was deafening. The screaming greenhorn had grown silent the moment the pot slammed into the other stack of pots on the deck of the Northwestern.

The crew had grown eerily quiet as ripples of dread coursed through them.

"Jake," muttered Edgar in shock as he stumbled over to the pot, "Jakers!"

Edgar began to try and pry open the entrance of the crab pot. It was bent out of shape from slamming into the stack of pots. He glanced over his shoulder and saw Matt standing behind him looking equally shocked and horrified.

"Matt," said Edgar, voice shaking, "Can…can you help me?"

Matt nodded and numbly stooped down next to Edgar. Together the two deckhands started to pry open the badly damaged pot. Nick and Norman ran over to help while Maeva stood near the door and watched quietly. She was shaking slightly in fear for the young greenhorn. The pot had hit the stack very hard.

"It's coming!" shouted Matt with a touch of hope in his voice as the door gave way, "We almost got it!"

Sig was standing right outside the entrance to the wheelhouse looking down at the deck in silence. His cold, hard blue gaze remained unwavering as he watched in anticipation as his crew fought to free Jake.

Suddenly a loud creaking noise sounded from the pot as the metal door gave way. Edgar moved quickly and reached in, grabbing Jake's legs. Matt reached over to help and they carefully dragged Jake out of the pot.

"Get him inside!" shouted Norman, "We gotta get him inside!"

The deckhands moved quickly as they picked up Jake's very still body and ran towards the galley. Maeva moved out of the way and watched in numb silence as they rushed Jake inside. She followed the worried crew into the galley. They laid Jake down on the table in the galley and Edgar quickly began to inspect the injured greenhorn.

Sig rushed down from the wheelhouse and joined them.

"Is he alright?" he asked as he walked into the room.

Maeva was pacing near the sink, heart thudding wildly. Norman glanced over at his older brother and shrugged.

"He took a bad hit to the head," announced Edgar as he continued to inspect Jake's wound, "He busted his head pretty good…I think he's okay though. His breathing is normal, heart rate is normal…yeah I think he's okay."

Everyone in the galley unleashed a sigh of relief at the same time.

"Okay," said Sig with a sigh as he ran a hand through his hair, "Well I need you guys back out on deck as soon as possible. Maeva I'm putting you in charge of looking after Jake. When he wakes up get him some pain killers and see if there's anything else he needs. If you need help come get me."

Maeva nodded as she moved to take Edgar's place. She grabbed a frozen bag of peas from the freezer and sat down at the bench behind the galley table. She gently placed the frozen peas on Jake's wound as the rest of the crew filed out of the room and back out onto the deck.

Sig placed a hand on his daughter's shoulder.

"This is why I don't want you on deck," he murmured sadly as he gave Jake a worried glance, "I don't want anything to happen to you."

Sig turned and made his way back up to the wheelhouse.

Maeva sighed in resignation as she glanced at Jake. She wanted so desperately to try her hand at fishing on the Bering Sea but now it looked as if that dream would never come true. Her dad would never let her go out on deck now.

"Okay," she muttered to herself once her dad was out of earshot, "We'll see about that."


	7. Connection

**Thanks for the reviews! Glad to see you guys seem to like this one!**

**Connection **

Maeva watched Jake as he lay deathly still on the galley table. The rest of the crew had gone back outside to finish setting pots and Sig had returned to his place in the wheelhouse. She had been assigned with watching Jake and making sure that he was okay.

After a few minutes Maeva was certain that Jake wasn't going to wake up anytime soon, so she walked over to the sink and started cleaning dishes from breakfast. As Maeva was putting some of the plates away she heard a low moaning noise. She quickly closed the cabinet and rushed over to Jake's side.

"Are you okay?" she asked frantically as she watched him stir himself awake.

Jake reached up to touch his head and winced in pain. He glanced up and saw Maeva looking down at him, her beautiful blue eyes strained with worry.

"What…what happened?" he asked as he slowly sat up.

"You were baiting one of the pots," explained Maeva as she rushed toward the freezer and returned with a bag of frozen peas, "And we took a wave. It sent the pot across the deck and it smashed into one of the stacks. You're lucky that all you did was bump your head like that. The pot is all distorted and bent. They had to pry you out of that thing."

Maeva gently placed the bag of frozen peas on the back of Jake's swollen head. He flinched slightly but let her tend to his wound. He glanced up at her again and felt his heart skip a beat as he looked into her eyes. She was so beautiful! Why did she have to be Sig's daughter?

"How do you feel?" asked Maeva as she looked down at him. She smiled slightly when she saw how flustered he seemed to be every time they made eye-contact.

"Um…I'm okay I think," said Jake slowly, "It just hurts…but I'm okay."

"Good," replied Maeva, "Here, hold this."

Jake did as he was told and held the peas up to his head as Maeva turned to dig in a small cabinet. She pulled out a bottle of pills and carefully shook out two of them. She hurried over to the sink and filled up a glass of water and returned to Jake's side.

"Two aspirin," she said with a smile as she handed him the cup and the pills. She took the bag of peas from his hand and held them up to his head while he swallowed the two pills.

"Thanks," he mumbled quietly, "I appreciate this."

Maeva shrugged, "Not like I had much of a choice. Dad said I had to watch you."

But the smile and sparkle in Maeva's eyes betrayed the fact that she really did not mind watching after the greenhorn one little bit.

Jake smiled back at her and suddenly the galley seemed to fill with unspoken tension. They were locked in a heated stare and it felt as if the boat had stopped moving. Without a word Jake leaned up until his lips grazed hers. His hand snaked back around her neck and his fingers got tangled up in her hair as he pulled her close to him to deepen the kiss. Maeva gasped in shock as she allowed him to kiss her. After a moment she responded and began to slowly kiss him back. After a minute he pulled back. Maeva looked into his darker blue eyes and then leaned in to kiss him again. Jake smiled slightly at her response as he kissed her.

Just then the galley door opened. Maeva jerked away from Jake and whirled around.

"Hey look who's up!" announced Sig as he walked over to them.

Maeva relaxed as she realized that her dad had not seen a thing.

"Hey Captain," said Jake with a weak smile, "Yeah I'm up."

"How do you feel?" asked Sig as he glanced at Jake's head.

Jake shrugged, "It hurts but I think I can still fish."

"Good," replied Sig, "Cause the guys have been whining about being short one deckhand."

Jake laughed as he stood up. Instantly he grabbed the table to steady himself and shut his eyes. He gritted his teeth as he fought back the nausea that overwhelmed him as the world around him spun wildly out of control.

Maeva moved to help him but Sig was faster. He grabbed the young greenhorn and guided him to the bench behind the table.

"Maybe you aren't quite ready to go fishing again," said Sig as he frowned in concern.

Jake blinked his eyes open a few times as he tried to regain his composure.

"Um…yeah I guess not," he said, disappointment evident in his voice.

"I could take Jake's place while he's recovering," suggested Maeva, hope flaring in her crystal blue eyes, "I mean, I could at least do the bait set ups. I won't even go near the rail, I promise!"

Sig turned to face his daughter and tensed, preparing to argue with her. But he looked into her pleading eyes and felt himself giving in almost automatically.

"Well…okay," he said slowly.

"Yes!" exclaimed Maeva as she jumped up and down in excitement.

"But nowhere near the rail do you hear me?" demanded Sig as Maeva skipped out of the galley.

"I won't! Thanks Dad!"

Sig sighed in exasperation as Maeva left the room in a hurry.

"That girl is going to be the death of me," muttered Sig as he turned to go back up into the wheelhouse.

Jake just laughed quietly to himself, "Yeah…you and me both."


	8. Foreboding

**Hey guys sorry for the late update. For the next two weeks I'm gonna be pretty busy with all the plans that I've made so I'm not sure how often (if at all) that I will be able to update. I will continue working on the two stories I'm currently writing I just can't promise they'll be publishing-worthy until after the next two weeks. I'm thinking about letting my hockey story (Till the End) go for awhile. I'm not sure where I want to take it yet and I'm on a Deadliest Catch kick right now! : )**

**Thanks again for all the reviews!!!!**

**And I'm gonna go ahead and dedicate this one to iHedge. iHedge always manages to make me laugh with her reviews!! : ) So this one's for you!!**

**Foreboding **

The second Maeva stepped out onto the deck the entire crew froze and looked at her in shock.

"Maeva?" asked Edgar in surprise as she walked over toward him, fully decked-out in rain gear, "What are you doing out here? Sig will kill me if he…"

"Don't worry about it," assured Maeva as she waved Edgar off, "Dad said I could come out for a bit since Jake won't be able to for awhile. So…what do I do first?"

Matt raised an eyebrow and glanced at Edgar, "I say she stays on bait duty. That girl falls over it'll be our heads."

Maeva narrowed her eyes at him as Nick chuckled to himself. Norman punched Matt's shoulder lightly as he walked by.

"Aw give the girl a chance," he laughed, "She is Sig's daughter after all."

"Thank you Norman," said Maeva as she shot another glare in Matt's direction.

"Alright hot-shot," said Edgar as he passed her the hook, "If you think you're _that_ good then let's see you throw this around for awhile."

"Hey now!" interrupted Matt, "Remember what we made Jake do when it was his first time on hook? Every time she misses that's another article of clothing she has to lose."

"Bring it on!" shouted Maeva as she stepped up to the side of the boat and prepared to toss the hook.

Sig heard the commotion out on deck and glanced down at his monitor that showed him what his crew was doing. He felt a red hot rage course through his veins when he saw who was holding the hook. Angrily he got on the loud hailer.

"Didn't I tell you to stay away from the danger zones of the boat?" he bellowed on the loud hailer, "And right now you are on the most dangerous location on this vessel!"

Maeva sighed in exasperation as she whirled around to throw a defiant glare up at the wheelhouse.

"Yeah I know!" she shouted in reply, "But I want to do this!"

Sig forced himself to calm down before he exploded from anger and frustration. That girl was more stubborn than any other human being he knew.

"No," he muttered to himself, "She's just like _me_."

Edgar and Norman exchanged nervous glances as they waited for their older brother's reply. They were both well aware of his short and fierce temper.

After a few tense moments Sig's voice finally came over the loud hailer.

"Fine," he said with a tired sigh, "But if you fall overboard don't expect me to take the time to turn around and get you!"

Maeva laughed and rolled her eyes as she tossed the hook out to the first pot of the string. She missed it by an inch and the crew roared with laughter as she took off the orange jacket part of her rain gear.

"Yeah, yeah," she muttered with a slight smile on her face as she turned to throw the hook again. She made it this time and threw the line into the block.

"Hey not bad squirt," said Edgar affectionately as he ruffled his niece's blonde hair.

Maeva grumbled about him messing up her hair as she helped coil the line while the pot was lifted out of the Bering Sea. A roar of excitement distracted her and she turned around to see what everyone was cheering about. She shouted with joy as well when she saw that the pot was overfilling with Alaskan King Crab.

"Not a bad way to start the season eh?" asked Sig with a laugh over the loud hailer.

"Who says females are bad luck anyway?" asked Norman with a laugh as he gave Maeva a hug, "I say they're pretty darn lucky!"

Maeva laughed as she went to help sort the crab. Today was definitely shaping up to be a very, very good day.

"Clouds are darkening up," muttered Matt as he glanced up at the sky.

"Well look here at Mr. Negative," said Nick as he tossed another massive crab onto the conveyer belt.

Edgar laughed in agreement as they continued sorting the crab.

But just then Sig's solemn voice came over the loud hailer.

"Hey guys? Looks like we got a storm brewing just a few miles out. Brace yourselves…it's gonna be a rough one…"

**Thanks again for reading and reviewing guys!! I really appreciate it! **


	9. Storm's a Brewin'

**Hey guys! So yeah I managed to squeeze in some time to do a bit more writing. I'm officially putting Till the End on hold for the time being. I really want to work on this story and then start on some more Deadliest Catch themed stories once I finish this one up. Thanks so much for the reviews guys!! I really appreciate it!!!**

**Storm's a Brewin' **

"Get it Maeva!" shouted Norman as Maeva tossed the hook out to another pot.

It had been about two hours since Maeva had come out on deck and she had only missed one throw of the hook. The waves were beginning to pick up and the ever-darkening sky was slowly covering up the sun.

"This is gonna get nasty really fast," muttered Edgar darkly as it began to rain.

"Hey don't jinx us!" said Maeva as they hauled up the pot.

"Yeah come on Edgar!" laughed Matt as he watched Edgar narrow his eyes at his now-cocky niece.

"Just because you can throw the hook…"

"Edgar," warned Nick, "Leave the girl alone. She's doing a good job and she's having fun."

"This job isn't about fun," retorted Edgar, "If she's gonna be out here working with us then she needs to get that through her head."

"She's only out here till Jake feels better," argued Norman as he threw his brother a warning look, "Just let her be."

"What the hell is this?" exclaimed Edgar as he through his hands up in exasperation, "Why's everyone defending the girl?"

"Hey Edgar?" said Maeva as she sidled up to him with a smug look on her face, "Do us all a favor…shut up and fish!"

Maeva squealed and dodged out of the way as Edgar lunged at her.

"Come here squirt!" shouted Edgar with a laugh as he tried to grab her as she ran behind the sorting table.

Maeva just laughed as she ran into Matt who was busy sorting crab. He rolled his eyes and shook his head as he tossed another crab onto the conveyer belt.

Just then one long, loud buzzing noise sounded from the loud hailer speakers above the deck. The entire crew froze in horror for a split second before they started shouting and grabbing onto whatever they could.

"Maeva!" shouted Edgar as he grabbed her wrist and pulled her down to the deck. He grabbed the sorting table with one hand and held Maeva with the other.

A second later a massive wave crashed over the deck of the Northwestern. Maeva screamed as the frigid water rushed over her and soaked both her and Edgar completely. She shuddered as the water ran down her rain gear and took her breath away.

As soon as the wave passed over them, Edgar stood up quickly and scanned the deck.

"You guys okay?" he shouted.

Nick and Norman game out from behind the other side of the sorting table, eyes wide with shock and cold. They all glanced around wildly when they didn't see Matt.

"Matt?" shouted Edgar, "Matt!"

"Ow!" came a muffled cry from behind them.

They all whirled around to see Matt climbing painfully out of the coiler. The crew paused for a few seconds and then erupted in laughter at the sight.

"It's not funny!" muttered Matt, "It's cramped in there!"

"You guys okay?" asked Sig over the loud hailer, "Where's Maeva?"

"She's here!" shouted Edgar, "We're fine!"

"Maeva I want you back inside now!"

"What?" protested Maeva angrily, "Are you serious? Dad! It was just a wave!"

"Don't argue with me!" shouted Sig furiously, "Get inside NOW!"

Maeva sneered and shook her head angrily. She stomped inside and began to pull off her soaking wet clothes. She pulled on a dry sweatshirt and a pair of jeans and stomped off to her room and slammed the door behind her.

Jake was sitting in the galley twirling a glass of water on the table. He sighed as he leaned back against the bench. He desperately wanted to be out fishing with the guys. Sitting in the galley doing absolutely nothing was beginning to really get on his nerves. After a few more moments Jake decided it was time to try and stand up again. Praying that his nausea wouldn't overtake him again this time, he tensed to stand up. Just then he heard the hatch open up and slam shut. About a minute later he heard someone stomping angrily down the hallway and a door slam loudly. He didn't need to contemplate who that must have been. He closed his eyes for a moment and sighed.

"Oh boy," he muttered, "That's not good."

He tensed up again as he slowly stood up. He got dizzy for a moment and grabbed the counter to steady himself. As soon as the room stopped spinning he slowly walked out into the hallway. He paused outside Maeva's room and hesitated. He reached up and knocked on the door…

**Thanks for the reviews guys!! : )**


	10. Closer

**Well I came up with a really good plot twist and let's just say it's gonna be pretty intense on the Northwestern in the near future!! Thanks for all the reviews guys!!!**

**Closer**

"Go away!" shouted Maeva as she wiped away a tear with the back of her hand.

Jake frowned on the other side of the door. He knocked again.

"I said go away!" shouted Maeva growing more and more irritated.

Jake sighed, "Um, Maeva? It's Jake."

Maeva paused for a moment before she stood up and walked over to the door. She unlocked it and opened it slowly.

"Jake?"

Jake gave her a kind smile, "Yeah it's me."

Maeva opened the door all the way to let him in and turned to sit on the edge of her bed.

"Hey," he said quietly as he closed the door behind him and walked over to sit beside her on the bed, "What happened out there? Are you okay?"

Maeva smiled sadly and nodded, "Oh…yeah I'm okay. There was a big wave and my dad got freaked out so he made me go inside. I was just getting a handle on the hook too."

Jake brightened at that and turned to face her, "Wait, they let you try the hook?"

Maeva smiled and nodded, her eyes growing bright as she talked faster and faster, "Yeah and I was really good at it too. They made me take off an article of clothing each time I missed, just like you had to do. Luckily I only missed once. It was so much fun too, Jake! I loved it…I just wish that Dad could understand that."

Maeva glanced away unhappily and Jake frowned in concern.

"Hey now," he said quietly as he slipped an arm around her waist, "I think your dad understand perfectly well. It's just that he's scared. He doesn't want something bad to happen to you."

Maeva sneered, "Yeah well I'm not a little girl anymore and he needs to learn that and get over it. I want to do this so bad, Jake. I really do."

Maeva leaned her head down on Jake's shoulder and Jake pulled her tightly to him.

"I'm sorry Maeva," he said softly as he gently rubbed her arm, "Give it a little more time. Maybe jumping to the hook right away was too much of a leap for Sig to handle. When the weather dies down a bit maybe we could convince him to let you fill bait bags for awhile. That'd be a step in the right direction."

Maeva looked up at Jake in surprise, "Wait…you mean you'll help me?"

Jake smiled, "Of course I will. If this is really what you want I'd be happy to help."

Maeva seemed to really brighten up at that. She glanced up at Jake and suddenly felt her heart leap up into her throat as she met his dark blue eyes. She made the mistake of letting her gaze trail down to his lips. Jake took the hint and leaned down. Their lips brushed lightly and Jake coaxed her lips open slowly. He kissed her like they had kissed in the galley and Maeva was certain that her heart would explode. Before she even knew what had happened Jake was on top of her on her be, running his hands through her long, blonde hair as he kissed her. Just as he moved down to her neck, a knock on the door interrupted them.

Jake quickly moved off of Maeva and away from the bed.

"Um…who is it?" Maeva managed to croak out.

"Edgar…you okay?"

"Edgar?" breathed Jake, horrified, "What do we do?"

"Don't worry about it…I got this," assured Maeva as she moved to open the door.

"Yeah I'm fine," said Maeva as Edgar walked into the room.

Edgar jumped slightly when he saw Jake standing to the side of the room.

"Jake? What are you doing in here?" he asked as he narrowed his eyes at the young greenhorn.

"I, uh, I um…"

"Jake heard me come inside and he just wanted to make sure that I was okay," said Maeva, trying to cover up Jake's fearful stammering.

Edgar nodded but his eyes were still narrowed in suspicion.

"Uh huh…I see. Hey Jakers can I talk to you for a minute?"

Jake swallowed nervously, "Um, yeah sure no problem."

He shot Maeva a fearful glance as he left the room behind Edgar. Maeva frowned in concern as she watched them walk away.

Edgar led Jake into the galley and pointed at the bench behind the table, "Take a seat."

Jake sat down and watched as Edgar went over to the sink to grab his mug and poor himself some coffee.

"So…what was that all about?"

Jake felt like crawling into a hole and disappearing entirely. He literally could feel himself paling as he tried to find the right words to say.

"Um, well it's like she said. I heard her come inside and she sounded upset and I wanted to make sure she was okay."

Edgar watched Jake carefully while he talked. He frowned at Jake's answer.

"Really? That's why you looked terrified when I walked in and why you're so pale right now? What's going on here Jake? And don't lie to me. You're a terrible liar."

Jake swallowed but his throat was too dry. He fidgeted and squirmed a little in his seat as he glanced up to watch Edgar walk over to him. Edgar sat across from Jake and looked at him intently.

"You like her don't you?" he asked quietly.

Jake glanced away and nodded slightly, "Yeah…so what?"

Edgar groaned and leaned back in his seat.

"You've got to be kidding me," he moaned, "Jake are you insane?"

"What?" retorted Jake angrily.

"Did you kiss her?"

"What?" exclaimed Jake.

"I said, did you kiss her?"

Jake didn't reply. Edgar threw his hands up in the air and cursed.

"You are insane! Jake what the hell are you thinking?"

"What's wrong with it?" argued Jake, "I like her, she likes me…so there you go!"

"Jake Sig is going to have your head! Do you have any idea what would happen to you if he found out? Not to mention the fact that if she finds out that you…oh Jake you're going to break her heart!"

Jake looked away in shame, "Yeah…I know. But I can handle that when the time comes."

"When the time comes Jake someone is going to get hurt. Forget the fact that she's Sig's daughter…what I know about you alone could destroy her! What the hell are you going to do? You have to tell her…"

"No!" exclaimed Jake in horror, "No don't you say a word!"

Edgar put his hands up in the air, "Don't worry it's not my problem to deal with. This is your mess and you got yourself into it and you better find a way out as soon as possible."

"What if I don't want to get out of this?" he snarled angrily, "What if I want this to work out?"

"I don't see how it could work out, Jakers," said Edgar as he shook his head sadly, "Once she figures out your little secret this whole thing is going to blow up in your face. You'll probably end up losing your place on this boat once Sig gets through with you."

"Whatever, Edgar," sneered Jake, "I'll deal with this on my own."

"I sure hope you do, Jake…I sure hope you do…"

**Thanks for reviewing guys!!! This is gonna get intense I promise!! Haha! **


	11. Decisions

**Thanks again for all the reviews guys!! Every chance I get I'm trying to write as much as possible because I know in about a day or two I'm gonna be swamped with stuff to do. Glad you all seem to like it so far!! **

**Decisions **

A couple days later the Northwestern was making its way along the crab grounds toward another string that Sig and the boys had set the day before. It gave the guys a couple hours of downtime to relax or sleep.

Jake walked into the galley and made his way over to the sink. He glanced over and saw Maeva sitting behind the table and smiled at her as he grabbed his coffee mug.

"Hey there," he said as he filled up his cup with coffee, "What are you up to?"

Maeva sighed, "Nothing," she replied bitterly, "I'd rather be fishing but we all know that's not happening anytime soon."

Jake gave her a sympathetic glance as he walked over to the table and leaned down. Maeva smirked as she looked up and leaned in to kiss him. After a couple moments Jake pulled away and looked into her crystal blue eyes.

"Hey," he breathed after a moment, "How bout I go talk to your dad about you doing some bait duty? I promised you I would after all."

Maeva brightened at that, "Really? You'd do that for me?"

Jake smiled and nodded, "Of course I would."

Maeva reached up and grabbed Jake behind the head and pulled him in for a kiss. After a good, long minute she pulled back leaving Jake stunned and at a loss for words.

"I…um…wow, I uh…I better go…um, yeah…"

Maeva laughed and the sound of it sent Jake on a high. He smiled broadly as he backed up toward the door, his eyes never leaving her face. He ran into the wall, causing Maeva to laugh again. He smirked sheepishly as he turned and quickly left the galley and headed up to the wheelhouse.

He knocked on the door hesitantly.

"What do you want?" grumbled Sig.

Jake winced. He hoped that he had not caught Sig at a bad time.

"It's Jake!"

"Jake? Come in!"

Jake opened the door and walked over to Sig's chair.

"What's going on Jake?" asked Sig as he glanced up at the greenhorn and took off his glasses.

"I just wanted to ask for a small favor," began Jake, fidgeting.

"A favor?" asked Sig in surprise, "The greenhorn is asking the captain of the boat for a favor?"

"Well…maybe that wasn't the right way to put it," corrected Jake quickly.

"Just spit it out Jake I have a lot of work to do," said Sig irritably.

"Okay. Well sir I was talking to Maeva and she really wants to go back out there you know."

Sig instantly tensed up and turned around to face Jake. Fury danced in his blue eyes as he glared up at the greenhorn.

"It would just be for filling bait bags," Jake said, putting his hands up in front of him, "I promise she won't go anywhere else on the deck."

"The last time she said that she ended up throwing the hook!" roared Sig angrily, "And that wave could have taken her overboard and then I couldn't live with myself!"

"Sig I promise you she won't leave the bait area," begged Jake, "She's just lonely and depressed from staying in the galley all the time. She really loves fishing and I think…"

"Why do you care so much about how she feels?" snapped Sig as he gave Jake a sharp look.

Jake flinched slightly and swallowed, "What? Oh I don't know I just don't like to see her sad. I mean…I'm just trying to help her out."

Sig grumbled something under his breath as he turned away from Jake.

"Please, Sig," he begged, "Please…I promise I'll take full responsibility for her out there. I won't let anything happen to her."

Sig heard the conviction in the young greenhorn's voice and he wasn't sure if that reassured him or alarmed him more. Why did this kid care so much about his daughter? There weren't any other deckhands coming up here begging for her to go back out and fish. Even her own uncles hadn't come up here to beg on her behalf.

Sig sighed and ran a hand over his tired eyes.

"Fine," he snarled, "But if she so much as gets a scrape out there because you let her get away from the bait area I will have your head mounted on the bow of this boat, do you understand me?"

Jake nodded, "Thanks Sig!"

He quickly left the wheelhouse and ran down to the galley to tell Maeva the good news. He passed Edgar on the way down the hallway.

"Whoa there kiddo what's the rush?" he asked as Jake brushed past him.

"Sig's gonna let Maeva go back out!" he called as he opened the galley door.

Edgar raised an eyebrow at that and frowned. He glanced up at the stairs that led to the wheelhouse. He figured it was time to talk to Sig. He knew he promised Jake that he wouldn't say a word about him and Maeva but things were getting out of hand. Jake hadn't done anything to take care of the issue at hand and Edgar knew that if someone didn't do something soon things were going to end badly…very badly for Maeva.

With a sigh Edgar grabbed the rail and climbed the stairs up to the wheelhouse…

**Thanks again for all the reviews!!! You guys are amazing!**


	12. Inevitable

**Whew I am on a writing spree!! I wish I had the time to get it all done now! Haha! As always thank you all so much for the reviews! This chapter goes out to my "dysfunctional family." You guys are awesome! And if you want to be a part of our little, crazy family, check out the Deadliest Catch forum on this site! Go on my profile for the link!! **

**Inevitable **

Sig sighed in exasperation when he heard another knock on his door.

"What now?" he grumbled.

Edgar opened the door and walked up into the wheelhouse.

"Hey big-bro it's me," he said as he walked over to the co-captains chair and sat down with a loud sigh.

Sig glanced over at him and furrowed his brow in confusion.

"What's with you?"

Edgar glanced over at Sig and opened his mouth to speak but hesitated.

"What?" demanded Sig, patience obviously not his strong suit at this point in time.

"I…have you noticed anything strange lately?"

Sig snickered, "Define 'strange'."

"Well…with certain members of the crew. Their interactions…"

Sig laughed, "You're talking about Jake and Maeva?" he said with bitterness in his voice.

Edgar shot a look at his brother in surprise, "You know about that?"

Now it was Sig's turn to shoot a glare at Edgar, "What? Know about what? I was just wondering why Jake was up here begging for her to go back out…what do you know Edgar? What's going on?"

Edgar gaped in shock, "Oh you didn't…you didn't know. Aw crap…um…"

"Edgar!"

"Okay, okay," said Edgar as he took a deep breath, "I was talking to Jake a few days ago about this. When you told Maeva to get off the deck and to go back inside I went to her room to make sure she was okay after that wave hit us. Well…Jake was there when I walked in. He was standing off to the side looking scared out of his mind. He was stammering and looked pretty flustered. So…I asked him to go with me to the galley so we could talk. He told me he…he kissed her."

Edgar was convinced that Sig's face turned purple with silent rage. He waited for a few seconds for Sig to reply.

"He…what?" said Sig through gritted teeth.

"He…kissed her," repeated Edgar, "He says he likes her and apparently the feelings are mutual. I don't know how to deal with this, Sig. That's why I came up here but I figured you probably already knew or at least had an idea about what was going on."

"Why the hell didn't you tell me about this earlier?" roared Sig furiously.

"Because Jake said he was going to take care of the issue," replied Edgar, "I told him that all he was going to do was hurt Maeva and that he needed to take care of this problem. He said he would but obviously he hasn't."

"It doesn't even make sense!" shouted Sig, "Does Maeva know…?"

"No she doesn't…that's why I told Jake he needs to end this before it's too late," said Edgar as he ran a hand through his hair, "Unfortunately I think it may already be too late. She really likes him, Sig."

Sig slammed his fist down hard onto the wood panel beside his chair.

"Edgar we're going back to Dutch tomorrow! What the hell does Jake think he's doing? Maeva's gonna find out and then it'll break my baby girl's heart! I'll rip Jake's heart out of his chest! I'll flay the kid alive and use him as crab bait!"

"Sig calm down!" shouted Edgar over Sig's roars and cries, "There's nothing we can really do at this point I guess…I guess she's just going to have to find out tomorrow."

"Nothing we can do?" shouted Sig as his face turned a new shade of red, "Oh we can do something alright…"

"Sig," said Edgar as he walked over toward his highly upset, older brother, "Look I know how worried you are about Maeva and you want to rip Jake's throat out for this mess that he's caused but if we're going to Dutch tomorrow then it really is too late for us to do anything. She'll just have to find out the hard way I'm afraid. Trust me I don't like this anymore than you do and the second she finds out and the instant her heart is broken I will drag Jake up to the wheelhouse and let you take care of him yourself, I promise you that."

"Why don't we just tell her now so it's easier?" asked Sig with a worried look in his eyes, "I don't want her to go through this."

Edgar frowned and nodded, "Yeah I know…I want to tell her too. But Jake said he would deal with it so this is up to him really. Whatever happens tomorrow we'll be there for Maeva even if Jake isn't. Let them deal with this…their both adults. Maeva's not a little girl anymore. As hard as it is things like this are going to happen to her and you won't always be there to bail her out or help her."

Sig sighed and nodded, "Yeah…okay. We'll see what happens tomorrow then I guess."

Edgar smiled sadly and patted his brother on the shoulder as he turned to leave the wheelhouse.

Sig sighed again as he looked out the wheelhouse window. If Jake thought that he could get away with this then he had another thing coming…

**Thanks again for the reviews!!! **


	13. Paybacks and Heartbreak

**Just pluggin' right along on my writing today! I'll be swamped with stuff starting tomorrow it looks like so I hope that all these chapters make up for it. I'll get to writing and posting again hopefully sometime early next week. As always reviews are requested and appreciated!!**

**Paybacks and Heartbreaks **

Maeva laughed as she helped clean up the bait area. She had been thrilled when Jake told her that Sig was allowing her to go back out to do bait. It was early the next morning and the crew was out cleaning the deck in preparation on arriving at Dutch Harbor to offload their crab and head back home. Maeva laughed as she watched Matt sneak up behind Edgar. He had a rather large cod fish in his hands and was just about to clip it onto the back of Edgar's gear when Edgar whirled around.

"Dang it!" cried Matt as he ran away from Edgar.

"Nice try but you can't prank the prankster!" retorted Edgar as he slipped inside and came back out with a blow torch.

"Aw Edgar come on!" pleaded Matt from behind the sorting table.

Jake laughed and nudged Maeva, "I pranked the prankster once…but he got me back pretty good too. Let's just say it had to do with my rain gear and a freaking ton of zip-ties."

Maeva laughed at that and shook her head, "I could have told you not to prank Edgar. Learned that when I was a little girl. You don't mess with the prankster."

"Maybe Matt should take your advice too," said Jake as they watched Edgar chase Matt around the sorting table, blow torch shooting out flames.

Maeva rolled her eyes, "Well it's good to know some things will never change!"

Jake nudged her again and gave her a wink as he ran over to attack Edgar from behind. Jake grabbed Edgar and Matt cheered. Edgar wriggled quickly out of Jake's grasp and turned the blowtorch on him, catching his rain gear on fire. Jake started screaming and dancing around as he patted out the flames. Matt laughed hysterically at the sight but saw Edgar advancing towards him again and took off running.

"Yeah you better run!" shouted Edgar threateningly as he pursued his friend.

"Would you all knock it off?" asked Sig over the loud hailer, "We're almost at the dock, please act civilized."

Edgar turned and raised the blowtorch in the direction of the wheelhouse. He gave a Tarzan-like yell and shot flames high above his head.

In the wheelhouse Sig muttered something about being adopted and turned back around to guide the Northwestern into Dutch Harbor.

NWNWNWNWNWNWNWNW

A few short hours later they finished unloading the crab and began to pack their bags to leave. Edgar and Norman were talking out on the deck in hushed voices, both looking very tense and edgy about something. Matt and Nick were on the dock already laughing it up. Matt was pretending to kiss the ground while Nick shook his head in disgust.

Jake was picking up his large duffel bag and preparing to jump onto the dock when Maeva came outside.

"Hey you!" she shouted at Jake.

He turned around and smiled, putting down his duffel bag.

"Were you seriously gonna leave and not say bye to me?" asked Maeva as she feigned a glare at him.

Jake smirked as he hugged her, "Wouldn't dream of it," he whispered in her ear.

"Jake?"

"Oh no," muttered Norman darkly.

Edgar growled low in his throat and turned away to mutter something to Norman.

Jake froze instantly and let go of Maeva. HE turned around slowly and looked up at the dock. Matt and Norman were giving Norman and Edgar confused looks, trying to figure out what had caused the two brothers to look so agitated and Jake to look so scared.

"Angela…" said Jake in a daze, "I…um…I forgot you were coming."

"Forgot I was coming?" said the rather attractive blonde woman as she walked onto the boat, "How is that even possible?"

Her high pitched voice seemed to rake on Edgar and Norman's nerves. They both grimaced as they watched her walk onto the boat.

"Last time I checked you're supposed to ask before you board someone's boat," said Edgar irritably.

Angela sneered, "Oh it's just an old fishing boat it's not that big of a deal," she said with a light laugh as she wrapped an arm around Jake.

"Did you miss me, baby?" she crooned into his ear as she gave him a peck on the cheek.

Jake felt the blood drain from his face. This was not how he wanted things to go down at all. He glanced over at Maeva and his heart nearly froze at the look of shock and hurt on her face. She shook her head and bit her lower lip, trying to keep her emotion from overwhelming her.

"You are unbelievable," she whispered as she whirled around and disappeared into the galley.

"What was that all about?" asked Angela with a smug look, "She looked rather heartbroken."

Edgar shot Jake a look of disgust as he brushed past him to follow Maeva into the galley. Norman followed right behind him, shooting a glare at Jake and his girlfriend.

"That's because she is," he snapped at the blonde.

Up on the dock Nick and Matt figured out what had just happened.

"You can't be serious?" asked Nick in surprise.

"Dead man walking," shouted Matt to Jake, "Sig's gonna kill you that's for sure!"

Jake looked devastated as he pulled away from Angela. He ran a hand through his hair and shook his head.

"What have I done?" he muttered over and over to himself. He grabbed the rail to steady himself and hung his head in disgust.

"Baby what's the matter?" crooned Angela as she gently massaged his shoulders, "Don't worry about that little girl. She's not that pretty anyway. Come on let's go home."

Jake jerked away from Angela, anger dancing in his eyes as he glared at her.

"You're right…she's not pretty. She's beautiful…and she's the most amazing woman I've ever met and now I've hurt her."

Angela gaped in shock, "You can't be serious! I am a hell of a lot more attractive than that scrawny little…"

"Get off the boat!" screamed Jake, "Get off the boat, Angela! I'm done!"

"Wha…?"

"Get…off…the…boat!" said Jake through clenched teeth.

Angela's eyes darkened with fury as she glared at Jake.

"You…"

"Get off the boat!" screamed Jake, shaking with anger and frustration.

Angela took a step back, shocked by his harsh tone. She recovered quickly and stuck her nose in the air. Her high heels clicked sharply as she marched across the deck and climbed back onto the dock. She stomped off, never looking back.

Nick and Matt were gaping in shock at what they had just witnessed. They looked back at Jake and gave him surprised and somewhat confused looks.

Jake sighed in despair as he ran his hands through his hair. He had to talk to Maeva…he had to make thinks right again. He only hoped that it wasn't too late…

**Whew! That was kind of painful to write!! I hate making Jake the bad guy but he sure has a lot of explaining to do to Maeva!! **

**Thanks for the support guys!! I sincerely appreciate it!!!**


	14. Consequences

**I just can't seem to stop writing for some reason...haha! Thanks for the reviews! **

**Consequences **

Jake went inside and made a bee-line for Maeva's room. He heard her sobbing and heard someone else's voice trying to console her. He closed his eyes as a wave of pain and guilt washed over him. This is not how he wanted things to work out. He had planned to come back to Dutch and go home, meet up with Angela and tell her it was over, then start dating Maeva. He had completely forgotten that he told Angela that she could pick him up from the docks this time. He mentally kicked himself for his stupidity as he lightly tapped on her door.

"Who is it?" demanded Edgar in a very harsh tone.

Jake almost didn't reply, "Uh…it's Jake."

"Stay the hell out," snarled Edgar, the anger in his voice more than obvious.

"Edgar this is between me and Maeva," said Jake, standing his ground.

"The hell it is!" snapped Edgar as he yelled at the closed door, "Nothing is between you two now…you ruined that on your own."

Jake clenched his teeth and opened the door. Edgar's head shot up and he glared at Jake in absolute fury.

"You have a hell of a lot of nerve…"

"Edgar, stop!" shouted Jake, "Angela's gone…she's gone for good okay? I made sure of that…now please let me talk to her."

Jake glanced over at Maeva. She was curled up on her bed, shaking slightly as she cried. Edgar was seated on the edge of the bed, one hand on Maeva's shoulder in an attempt to comfort and protect her at the same time. Edgar shot Jake another furious glare.

"What could you possibly have to say to me," murmured Maeva, laying on her bed with her back to Jake, "You lied to me…you led me on."

"No I didn't Maeva…I did lie but I didn't lead you on. I don't like Angela like that, not anymore…not since I met you and realized what I've been missing out on."

Edgar blinked in surprise when he saw the conviction in Jake's eyes and heard the sincerity in his voice. This boy had it bad for the captain's daughter that was for sure.

"Maeva…please. I'm so, so sorry. I could never tell you how much I care about you and how much it's killing me to see you in so much pain because of something I've done."

"It's a little late to apologize Jake," sniffed Maeva, still refusing to face him, "Please…just go away. I don't want to see you…ever again."

Jake flinched at that and his blue eyes sparkled with the pain that stabbed his heart at her words. Edgar almost felt sympathy for Jake as he watched his shoulders hunch slightly as if he were in physical pain. Jake closed his eyes for a moment as the wave of torment hit him and turned slowly and left the room, closing the door behind him.

He had always been taught that decisions had consequences but he had never been fully aware of how severe those consequences could be until now. His heart felt as if someone had shattered it with a mallet. He wiped a stray tear from his eye as he walked down the hall to go into his room. He ran into someone and glanced up.

"Oh, sorr…"

He froze when he realized who it was…Sig.

Sig glowered down at Jake, fury evident in his light blue eyes. Jake was too upset to care if he got yelled at or even lost his job. He just looked up at Sig with a forlorn gaze and shook his head slightly.

"I didn't know…I didn't know Angela was coming…I didn't want to hurt Maeva. I…I…I don't know. I just don't know anymore."

Sig's furious gaze softened ever so slightly when he saw the look of complete despair in Jake's distant gaze as the young greenhorn turned to go into his room, eyes filling with angry and hurt tears.

Sig sighed and shook his head. Things had gotten way out of hand. His only consoling though was the fact that now he had a few weeks to rest and spend time with his family. God only knew how much Maeva needed to get out of here right now…the sooner the better…

**Please review!!!**


	15. Second Chance

**Woo hoo! Time to write some more…yeah I'm excited about writing today if you couldn't tell. I've lost count of how many chapters I've written…thanks as always for reviewing!! **

**Second Chance**

Three weeks later…

Sig and Bailey Hansen were sitting on the love seat in their living room in Seattle, Washington enjoying a good movie when the door bell rang.

"I'll get it," muttered Sig, "Freaking people always have to come over whenever I'm busy."

Bailey rolled her eyes and laughed at her husband as he muttered all the way to the door.

He opened it up and sighed, "What the hell do you…?"

He froze in surprise when he saw who it was.

"Hey, captain…sorry to bother you. I was just wondering…is Maeva here?"

Sig did not even know how to respond for a full minute.

"Are you insane?" he finally snarled, "Jake Anderson what the hell do you think you are doing?"

"Sir what I did was very wrong," said Jake looking very sad, "But I care about Maeva a lot…and I mean that. I've never met anyone like her before and I don't want to lose her, sir. I know I don't deserve her at all but if nothing else I have to make things right. I want her to know…to know how I really feel about her. I want to explain what happened at the dock that day. Please sir…would you let me do that?"

Sig frowned at Jake. He had fired the kid shortly after what had happened at Dutch three weeks ago. He had not heard a word from the kid since and now here he was on his door step asking to see his daughter whose heart he broke. He shook his head in bewilderment.

"Kid you are either insane or have nerves of steel for coming here," said Sig quietly as he looked Jake over.

Jake glanced away and nodded, "Yes sir…probably both. I just need to talk to her. Just for a few minutes and if she doesn't want anything to do with me afterwards then you will never see me again I promise."

Sig hesitated for a good minute and a half. He sighed then opened the door all the way.

"She's in her room…if you say one wrong word and she gets upset you know full-well what will happen to you," he warned the ex-greenhorn darkly.

"Yes sir…thank you sir."

Sig muttered darkly under his breath as he watched Jake climb the stairs. Jake glanced around once he got to the second floor and saw a room with the door closed at the far end of the hall. He could hear light rock music coming from the room and knew that he found the right one. He walked slowly down the hall and approached the door…

Maeva was lying on her stomach on her bed reading a book. She hummed along with the song on the radio but paused when she heard a knock on her door.

"It's open!" she called, assuming that it was her dad again.

Jake opened the door and slipped inside. He closed the door behind him and turned to face Maeva. She was lying on her bed but she wasn't facing him. She had a book up to her face and seemed to be really engrossed in it. She was wearing a vivid pink, string tank top and jean Capri's. Her legs were in the air and her ankles were crossed as she hummed quietly to the song.

Jake cleared his throat, "Maeva?" he asked quietly.

Maeva's heart leapt up into her throat. She would recognize that voice anywhere. She slowly lowered the book and turned around. Her jaw fell open when she saw Jake, hair nicely done and dressed up in a deep blue oxford shirt and dark gray jeans standing at her door.

"J…Jake?" she breathed in surprise, "What the…what are you doing here?"

Jake felt his heart nearly burst with emotion as he looked into her crystal blue eyes. The words just tumbled out of his mouth in a hurry.

"Maeve I'm so, so sorry. I didn't mean to do that to you. I don't even like Angela…not since I met you. She, she's not even that pretty and not that nice either. She's stuck up, rude, and I don't even know why I dated her. You mean more to me than she ever could…you mean more to me than anyone ever could. You're beautiful and I love your smile and your eyes…your eyes make my heart stop beating. And your laugh drives me crazy, I love it! And the way you are when you're hanging out with the guys. You're so calm and collected and…just _you_. You are so amazing…you take my breath away Maeva and I haven't been able to get you off my mind for a single second since I left Dutch. I couldn't stand being away from you anymore. I just had to see you again. I had to tell you…tell you how I felt. Maeva…I think, I think I'm in love with you. No…no I _know_ that I am in love with you."

Maeva stood up and slowly walked over to Jake. Her eyes were moist with emotion as she looked up at him.

"You hurt me very deeply Jake," she said quietly as she looked into his eyes.

Jake winced slightly and looked as if he were sick, "I know…and I'll never be able to say how sorry that I am. Sorry isn't good enough for you. I don't know what else to do…"

"I know what you could do," said Maeva as she drew closer to Jake.

"Anything…I'll do anything," breathed Jake as Maeva leaned up toward him.

"Don't ever, ever leave."

Maeva leaned up more and kissed him. Jake kissed her back with all the emotion and passion he had in him. The kiss left them both breathless. Maeva leaned on Jake's chest and he held her there. He bent his head down and buried his nose in her hair, breathing in her amazing scent.

"I can do that," he whispered in her ear, "I definitely can do that…"


	16. Epilogue

**Yay last chapter!! : )**

**Epilogue**

1 year later…

"Where the hell are the kids?" mumbled Edgar irritably, "I asked them to start prepping the bait an hour ago!"

Norman laughed, "I don't think they're quite done yet."

"Done with _what_?"

Norman snickered, "Take a wild guess."

Edgar grimaced and shook his head, "Ugg, newlyweds…"

Just then Jake and Maeva walked out onto the deck hand-in-hand. They gave Edgar guilty, yet somewhat pleased looks as they made their way to the bait area. Edgar just shook his head and mumbled to himself as he helped Matt and Nick untie some of the pots.

"It's good to see everyone happy," said Nick good-naturedly, "It sure is a much happier boat since those two got married, eh?"

"They just got married last week, Nick," laughed Matt.

Nick shrugged, "Still…it's a lot happier now. I love newlyweds. They're always in a good mood."

Edgar sneered, "They're disgusting."

"You bite the heads off of herring and yet you find newlyweds disgusting?" asked Matt with a laugh.

"Herring isn't gross…t_hey_ on the other hand make my stomach churn," he said as he pointed at Jake and Maeva as they gave each other loving glances while stuffing the bait bags.

Edgar pretended to gag, "Quick someone get me a herring! I need to settle my stomach!"

Norman laughed and tossed Edgar a rather large herring.

"That ought to do it!" he said as he shook his head, "You really are the strange one in the family Edgar."

Edgar rolled his eyes and grabbed the fish. He glanced around to make sure that everyone was looking…and then took a massive bite out of the herring…

Some things really do never change

THE END!

**Thanks so much for reading and reviewing!! I hope to start on a new DC story sometime next week hopefully!!!! **


End file.
